rjs_the_amazing_race_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
RJ's The Amazing Race 14
RJ's The Amazing Race 14 This season was the fourteenth instalment in the RJ's The Amazing Race series featuring 11 teams of 1 who raced around the world from the comforts of their own homes. The season was the first season to introduced the Diversion twist and included first time visits to Panama, Kazakhstan and The Maldives. The winner of the season was Jacob_C. Casting Another great season of applicants (which actually reached an all time high). Pre Season challenges were set to determine who would make the final casting, however, due to liking so many teams the number of places in the season increased from 11 to 12 and later on to 13. The fight for the 13th spot was a little interesting. This season those who made the cast received a Golden Ticket while the others fighting for the 13th spot had to choose any number of Raffle Tickets they wanted up to 120. Each raffle ticket represented a 1 minute penalty if they were chosen. If their Raffle Ticket was chosen then they would get the last spot in the cast. Diversion This season saw the introduction of a new twist called Diversion. Similar to the U-Turn but this allows ONE team to force another team to go to a different location in or near the city they are currently in and then head back to the Diversion before continuing to race. The location of the Diversion is at least 15 minutes away so would take 30 Minutes minimum to complete. Diversions do vary in time. Teams & Results *ε indicates the team who had the Express Pass *ƒ indicates the team won the Fast Forward on that leg *⇨ indicates the team who used the Diversion. ⇦ indicates the team who received the Diversion *⊃ indicates the team used the U-Turn. ⊂ inidcates the team received the U-Turn *⋑⋐ next to the leg number indicates that the 2nd U-Turn was not used *> indicates the team used the Yield. < inidcates the team received the Yield but it did not affect them as they had already passed the Yield *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated *The little star next to a placement means the team chose to Quit during that leg of the race The Route Leg 1 (United States > Panama) *Boston, Massachuettes, United States image:United States Mini.png (John Hancock Tower) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Boston to Panama City, Panama image:Panama Mini.png *Panama City (Trump Ocean Club International Hotel and Tower) image:Detour Mini.png *Panama City (Bridge of the Americas) image:Roadblock Mini.png *image:Water Travel Mini.png Panama City (Miraflores Canal Lock) image:Pit Stop Mini.png For the 14th season of RJ's The Amazing Race teams started in Boston, Massachuettes and at the starting line faced their very first challenge. Prior to the season each team received Golden Tickets and all the Golden Tickets had the same number on it. Now they had to remember those numbers to unlock their first clue. Teams were provided 2 flights to Panama City with the twist being the flight that left later actually arrived first. Once in Panama City teams encountered a Detour where they had to choose either In The Sky or In The Sea. In the Roadblock teams had to paddle their way to the Pit Stop without their boat sinking. At the Pit Stop it was Ad555 who was 1st and won the Express Pass. Wuau checked-in as team number 11 and received the Hazard as a result. In the end BradySpaulding16 struggled with the transport ultimately coming last and was eliminated from the race! Leg 2 (Panama > The Netherlands) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Panama City to Amsterdam, The Netherlands image:Netherlands Mini.png *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Amsterdam (De Gooyer Windmill) image:Detour Mini.png *Amsterdam (Van Gogh Museum) image:Roadblock Mini.png image:Hazard Mini.png *Amsterdam (De Wallen) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once teams arrived in Amsterdam they encountered a Detour which was a choice between Before The Drink or After The Drink as Amsterdam is a famous for its drink. The Roadblock required teams to complete a puzzle of Van Gogh's famous painitng "The Sunflowers". For Wuau's Hazard he had 48 pieces in the jigsaw instead of 30 like the other teams. At the Pit Stop it was Awwsum11 who checked-in 1st and in the end it was IceIceBaby who checked-in last and was eliminated from the race! Leg 3 (The Netherlands > Belgium) *Amsterdam (Munttoren) *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Amsterdam to Brussels, Belgium (image:Belgium Mini.png]] *Brussels (Espace Léopold) image:Diversion Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png image:Hazard Mini.png **Brussels (Saint Mary's Royal Church) image:Diversion Mini.png *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Brussels to Zürich, Switzerland image:Switzerland Mini.png *Zürich (Fifa Headquarters) image:Detour Mini.png *Zürich (Lake Zürich) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After departing from the Pit Stop teams had to go to the second furtherest away clock tower from the Pit Stop, however, there were three clock towers close by (Westerkerk, Munttoren and Montelbaanstoren). Once they found the correct clock tower teams travelled by train to Brussels where they encountered the new twist, The Diversion. Ad555 used the Diversion on Krrais meaning Krrais had to head to a different location (Saint Mary's Royal Church) and travel back again before doing the Roadblock. In the Roadblock teams had to add up the country codes of the countries in the European Union, however, they were told to only add up the ones of the countries that border Belgium with a time penalty given per incorrect guess. The Hazard for Wuau was a 30 minute time penalty instead of a 10 minute time penalty like the others. Teams then travelled by train again to Zürich, Switzerland where they faced a Detour. They had to choose either Off The Wall or Off The Head. At the Pit Stop it was Jacob_C who was 1st and in the end it was Wuau who was eliminated after he chose to quit the race. Leg 4 (Switzerland > Czech Republic) *Zürich to Prague, Czech Republic image:Czech Republic Mini.png *Prague (František Palacky) image:Detour Mini.png *Prague (Wenceslas Square) image:Yield Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Prague (Prague Astronomical Clock) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams drove from Zürich to Prague where teams took on a Detour where the choice was Rock Paper, Scissors or Click, Drag, Type. Next teams encountered the Yield where Jacob_C tried to Yield Turney1805, however, Turney1805 had already passed the Yield, therefore, it did not affect him. The Roadblock required teams to use pomlázkas (willow twigs) and smash open eggs until the find one with red inside. At the Pit Stop it was Turney1805 who was 1st and it was Ad555 who was last and was eliminated with the Express Pass! Leg 5 (Czech Rupblic > Kazakhstan) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Prague to Astana, Kazakhstan image:Kazakhstan Mini.png *Astana (Bayterek) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Astana (Palace of Peace and Reconciliation) image:Detour Mini.png *Astana (Radisson Hotel) image:U-Turn Mini.png *Astana (Nur-Astana Mosque) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams left Europe and arrived in Astana they faced a Roadblock where teams had to repel down the side of the Bayterek. Upon completing the Roadblock teams received a Pyramid and where told to work out where they were going next. In the Detour teams chose either Easy Road or Hard Road. Teams encountered a Double U-Turn where BigBrotherFan132 U-Turned Renegade628 and the other was not used. At the Pit Stop it was Jacob_C who was 1st and even though they were U-Turned Renegade628 checked-in as team number 6 and stayed in the race. In the end it was Ahmir99 who was last and was eliminated from the race! Leg 6 (Kazakhstan > United Arab Emirates) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Astana to Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates image:United Arab Emirates Mini.png *Abu Dhabi (Ferrari World) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Abu Dhabi (The Landmark) image:Detour Mini.png *Abu Dhabi (Sheikh Zayed Mosque) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After flying from Astana to Abu Dhabi teams discovered the Fast Forward. In the Fast Forward teams who chose to go for it were given a map of Ferrari World and then had to answer the questions that they were given the quickest. The Roadblock required teams to ride the fastest roller coaster on earth...Formula Rossa. During the ride the had to write 3 sentences backwards. The Detour required teams to choose either Vertical or Horizontal. At the Pit Stop it was Renegade628 who was 1st after winning the Fast Forward. In the end it was Krrais who was last and was eliminated from the race! Leg 7 (United Arab Emirates) *Abu Dhabi (Yas Marina Circuit) image:Detour Mini.png *Abu Dhabi (Yas Marina Links) image:U-Turn Mini.png *Abu Dhabi to Al Ain *Al Ain (Camel Souk) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Al Ain (Al Ain Oasis) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams continued racing in Abu Dhabi to the Yas Marina Circuit. Once there teams chose either Fast and Furious or Slow and Steady in the Detour. Teams then travelled on foot to the Yas Marina Links where teams encountered their second Double U-Turn this season. This time Acftw used the U-Turn on Jacob_C and again the second one was not used. After driving to Al Ain in the United Arab EmiratesThe Roadblock made teams bet on which Camels would win a Camel Race. After betting on three winning Camels teams would receive their next clue. At the Pit Stop it was Awwsum11 who was 1st and despite being U-Turend Jacob_C checked-in as team number 5. In the end it was Renegade628 who was last and was eliminated from the race! Leg 8 (United Arab Emirates > Maldives) *Al Ain (Al Ain Zoo) *Al Ain to Abu Dhabi *image:Air Travel Mini.png Abu Dhabi to Malé, Maldives image:Maldives Mini.png *Malé (Banana Reef) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Malé (Malé Friday Mosque) image:Detour Mini.png *Malé (Dharumavantha School) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams travelled to the Al Ain Zoo before driving back to Abu Dhabi to fly to their next desination, Malé. Once in Malé teams had the opportunity to go for the Fast Forward where they had to go fishing for fish and catch 10 fish! In the Roadblock teams faced the deep waters and had to dive in the ocean and collect four bags containing puzzle pieces. After collecting all the bags they had to complete the puzzle. The Detour was a choice between One Long Game or Many Short Games. At the Pit Stop it was Jacob_C who was 1st after winning the Fast Forward and ultimately it was Acftw who was last but was not eliminated as it was a Non-Elimination Leg! Leg 9 (Maldives > Sri Lanka) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Malé to Hambantota, Sri Lanka image:Sri Lanka Mini.png *Hambantota (Hambantota Wind Farm) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Hambantota (Mahinda Rajapaksa International Stadium) image:Detour Mini.png image:Diversion Mini.png **Hambantota (Udawalawe Dam) image:Diversion Mini.png *Hambantota (Bundala National Park) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Hambantota teams saw Acftw's Speed Bump a task only Acftw had to complete. The Roadblock made teams run on a treadmill where for how long they ran for generated electricity. The more they ran the more electricty which gave them more time for the upcoming task. The task was to get three Tengaged User to comment in the same Chatzy before time ran out. In the Detour teams were given a choice between Hard Ball or Hard Jump. Teams then encountered the new twist again, the Diversion. This time it was not used. At the Pit Stop Jacob_C was 1st and it was Acftw who was last and was eliminated from the race! Leg 10 (Sri Lanka > Thailand) *Hambantota to Matara, Sri Lanka *Matara (Polhena Beach) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Hambantota to Bangkok, Thailand image:Thailand Mini.png *Bangkok (Khaosan Road) image:Roadblock Mini.png *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Bangkok to Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya, Thailand *Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya (Chao Phraya River) image:Detour Mini.png *Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya (Ayutthaya Historical Park) At the beginning of the leg teams visited Polhena Beach which was one of the first beaches bombarded by the 2004 Tsunami disaster. Teams visited here as part of the 10th Anniversary of the disaster that took place on Boxing Day. Teams then flew to Bangkok where teams had to catch some insects in the Roadblock. After traveling by train to Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya teams faced a Detour which was a choice between Up The Mountain or Down The Stream. At the Pit Stop it was Jacob_C who was 1st again and it was Awwsum11 who was last and was eliminated from the race! Leg 11 (Thailand > United States) *Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya to Bangkok, Thailand *image:Air Travel Mini.png Bangkok to Boston, Massachusettes, United States image:United States Mini.png *Boston (Leonard P. Zakhim Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge) image:Detour Mini.png *Boston (Boston Public Garden) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Boston (John Hancock Tower) image:Finish Line.png On the Final Leg of the race teams headed back to Bangkok to fly to their final destination Boston, Massachusettes. In their final Detour teams chose Thin Rope or Paper Thin. The final Roadblock required teams to successfully name all the countries they visited this season in order within 30 seconds and without making a mistake. At the Finish Line it was Jacob_C who crossed the Finish Line 1st, Turney1805 was 2nd and BigBrotherFan132 was 3rd. Facts & Records *First season to introduce the Diversion (Leg 3) *Ties with Season 12 for the record for visitng the most cities in one leg (3 - Leg 10) *Acftw is the first person in the history of RJ's The Amazing Race who competed in a leg to receive a penalty for both the Roadblock and the Detour *Ad555 was the first team ever to use the Diversion while Krrais was the first team to receive the Diversion (Leg 3) *Season 14 sets the record for the least number of first time records (3) *1st time visits to Panama, Kazakhstan and Maldives